Katherine: Cat got your Tongue?
by flaminpenguin316
Summary: Based on Fruits Baskets. This is a prequel to the story Animal on Quotev (link in story cuz I can't put it here). Please read that first. Rated T to be safe. See story for the real summary. This is my first story so please don't hate me!
1. Link to Animal

Here is the link to the first story Animal: ** story/2713888/Sucked-In/1/** Yes, she knows I'm writing this in fact I helped write the first one. Ask her!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Hello, I'm Katherine Feline. I'm a Lamina but you probably already knew that. Before I meet my new family my life was pretty horrid. It ain't easy being a mutant. Let me tell you about my life, how I got here. But I'm warning you, it isn't pretty._

**Chapter 1**

I lay curled up on the soft carpet, the sun hitting my fur just right. I was living the life, three meals a day, free grooming and hours of relaxation. It was silly of me to think that this would last. Margaret, my sweet old lady could no longer take care of herself. So, she has to move into a retirement home. She went to go tour it today. Margaret walked into the house with Jane, her annoying daughter. Jane and I had never gotten along, in fact we despised each other. I mewled affectionately and rubbed against Margaret's leg, she smiled and picked me up. Jane rolled her eyes and I purred with amusement. I was set down on the floor and Margaret walked into the kitchen. I hissed at Jane, she scowled and stuck out her tongue at me.

"It's not fair!" Margaret yelled as she set down my milk bowl.

"I know but it's for your own good mother." Jane replied.

"But what about Mr. Whiskers!" Margaret practically screamed. I looked up hearing her

name for me. Yes, she called me 'Mr. Whiskers' but I assure you, I am a girl. Margaret is not very bright.

"He will have to go to a new family. I can take him to the shelter tomorrow." Jane explained probably holding back a smile. The shelter. I remember that place, and it was a horrible, place. The cages were fine, the food could have been better but the noise! All those cats and dogs and rodents, even if humans' ears can't hear all of it, a cats' can. All I knew was that I could NOT go back to that place.

"Ok fine. Just make sure my precious pet has a nice place to stay." Margaret answered sadly. I smiled, Jane was in for a big surprise tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane loaded up the van with all of Margaret's things. She didn't have that much so it wasn't that full. it was decided that we would drop off Margaret first, then me. I don't know why but I wasn't complaining, it would help with my plan. After the tearful goodbye and all the unpacking Jane started the car. I hopped into the backseat, and found an old shopping bag and started to fill it with my things, food, borrowed money, and yes even the toys. I hopped back into the front with the bag in my mouth. I saw the 'shelter' and groaned. Jane got out of the car then opened the door for me, i jumped out and sprinted into the forest.

"Come back!" Jane gasped as she took off after me. The chase was not part of the plan, but it shouldn't be a problem. I was far ahead until I came to a cliff, much too steep to climb, but also too big to go around. I was trapped. I watched as Jane came closer with a wild grin on her face.

"Good kitty, now come here." Jane taunted. I rolled my eyes, now why would I do that? So, I decided to ask her.

"Why?" I asked. Jane's eyes got bigger. "Who said that!?" She screamed.

"I did. And yes, I can talk." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her mouth gaped open, and I swear, any lower and it would have touched the ground. "I can also do this" I chuckled as I transformed. I stepped out of the smoke with a knee high brown dress and tall brown boots. My chocolate colored hair was about to my waist, with a beanie to cover my ears. I smiled at her astonishment.

"How...Who...WHAT ARE YOU!?" She managed to say.

"Hello, my name is Katherine Feline, I'm a Lamina and I sure am hungry. Do you want to get lunch?" I asked.

"Um yeah sure lunch, going to have lunch with my mother's cat. Completely normal." She mumbled. I giggled and took her hand, we walked out of the forest together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane and I sat at a booth drinking milkshakes. When our food came, and we politely thanked the waiter. She got a vegetarian sub, I got fish. Typical cat.

"Have you always been...uhh...well you know, a cat?" She quietly asked. I nodded, not wanting to talk with a wad of fish in my mouth. "Are there more?" She curiously spoke. I thought about it a little then answered as simply as I could.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm pretty sure that there is but I've never met another one. When I watch the news it can sometimes feel obvious that the person is a Lamina. But I can never be sure though." Now it was my turn to ask the questions. "Why did you follow me? I was so sure that you wouldn't care." I replied. She shrugged, and took a sip of her shake.

"I honestly don't know." She said "I just thought that I owed it to mom to get you to the shelter safely. I had no clue this would happen." We finished our food silently.

"I have to go, but I will not forget you guys. Tell your mother thank you for being hospitable." I told Jane. She nodded and gave me a small hug. I waved goodbye as I left them, knowing that what lied ahead would not be all fun and games.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked down the sidewalk looking for a place that would sell cheap supplies. I ended up at Goodwill. I found a backpack that seemed almost too good to be true, it was tan with a diamond paw pattern. I also purchased some tennis shoes, rope and a canteen.

With my pack of supplies I walked towards the cheapest (and closest) hotel. Checked in and went to my room, I decided to plan out my next move. From previous experiences I knew that the forest was my best bet, so my route was determined. I was headed for the forest tomorrow.

After a good nights sleep I went to the office and asked for the biggest map they had. They cheerfully pulled out a map of California. I thanked her and walked down the street. I saw a fight in an alley and went to investigate.

"Give it to me!" The short guy ordered as he pinned the other man to the wall.

"Never! I know your kind, you are evil omens. I shall never help you or your kind!" The other man screamed.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. He stared at me shocked for a second, then started to laugh.

"I'm going to be nice, just once. Leave, and tell no one about this. If you do, you will regret it.' The short guy informed me with a grin.

"Hmmm, thanks but I'll pass." I replied. I punched him in the face as hard as I could. "run!" I shouted to the stunned man leaning against the wall. He nodded and ran off. I pinned the short man up to the wall and he laughed.

"I bet you weren't suspecting this!" He chuckled as he morphed into a rat. I stared at the rat as he slipped out of my grasp. I refocused as he started to make an escape, I transformed into a cat and pounced on the rat.

"I bet you weren't suspecting that." I chuckled. He had a surprised look on his face as he struggled under my paw. "Who are you working for?!" I snarled.

"None of your business!" He spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Brave words for someone in your position." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. " I haven't eaten for a while, I wonder what rats taste like." I taunted. He gulped and his eyes got bigger.

"You wouldn't dare." He squeaked.

"I would." I said with a grin.

"Fine! Fine! I work for Deacon!"

"Deacon?"

"Yes, Decon. The very first werewolf. He is powerful, more powerful than us Lamina. We must join him, it is the only way."

"What does he want?"

"He shall rule, over humans, over Lamina, over everyone. He will reshape the world into something greater, something stronger. We must join him." He says in a panicked voice. I thought about that for a second. Deacon. The name rang a bell but I couldn't remember anything particular about him. Next, what to do with the rat. I couldn't just let him go, but killing him would be cruel. I felt wriggling under my paw I looked down and saw that the rat was gone. Dang it! I knew I had to move, my position was now too well known.


End file.
